Layering and mounting another semiconductor element on a high-output semiconductor element or a high-frequency semiconductor element that is mounted on a wiring board, is proposed. The high-output semiconductor element or the high-frequency semiconductor element is connected, via a through via of the wiring board, to an external connection terminal that is provided at the bottom surface of the wiring board.
Providing a member for heat dissipation that contacts a top surface of a high-output semiconductor element, and providing, at a bottom surface, a dummy bump for heat dissipation that is the same size as a bump for signals, is proposed to carry out heat dissipation from both the top and bottom surfaces of the high-output semiconductor element.
Exposing a terminal of a bottom surface of a chip, that is disposed within an opening of a wiring board and is sealed by an insulating layer, at the bottom surface of a package via a wire within that insulating layer, is proposed.
A package is proposed wherein first and second chips are disposed within a sealing resin, and an electrode at the bottom surface of the lower side chip is connected, via a lead that is embedded in the resin, to a terminal that is exposed at the bottom surface of the package.